


one step forward, two hand steps back

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: nico was placed in the wrong attribute.





	one step forward, two hand steps back

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be hononico but im lazy

Nico glared at Rin as she did a handstand, the first year almost screaming in terror as Honoka cheered her on from the sidelines. She considered asking Eli to be traded to the pure attribute, but knew the two other third years were in cahoots and put her here for a cruel reason. She could almost hear them snickering at her outside the door, but she’d already checked that they weren't out there. Just as she debated whether seeming paranoid was worth it, Rin fell over, bringing down a table, a water bottle, a costume, and almost Honoka with her.

“42 seconds!” Honoka announced, smiling down at her fellow redhead, who was currently rolling in pain. “I win!”

“... Don't you think we should take her to a hospital?” Nico asked, once the leader didn't state the obvious.

Rin desperately shook her head from the the floor, wincing in pain. “I already owe her a few thousand dollars…” she hissed, much to Nico’s horror. “The visit would just cost more.”

“Oh my God, Rin, we’re taking you to the goddamn hospital. I’ll pay.” Honoka moped as Rin sighed in relief, promptly passing out.

 


End file.
